


How much does it cost to make someone like you?

by PandaViolettheverygay



Series: Muffet Story (2 parter) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Last fic is titled Frisk's Bake Sale, Muffet loves music but can't play it herself, Ok so I know I'm literally the only one who ships this but hear me out, So she gets a little crush after the last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaViolettheverygay/pseuds/PandaViolettheverygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing Shyren sing Muffet starts feeling strange...what is this? ...and why is she so cute??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What are feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> Now finished!

Every note.. every note seemed perfect not a single pitch too flat or sharp. You remember not being able to sway a little and quietly clap your hands a little listening to the song. You didn’t see much of her but what you did she was very pretty.  
It was the day after you had catered over at Mettaton’s show. More customers had came in humans and monsters. Some treats were…”inedible” to some but most things were selling well. The door opened with a ‘ting’ again.  
“Hello Friskle. Looking for help with that fundraising thing again?” You ask.  
The child shook their head and climbed onto the stool. They were strange. I don’t think I ever have heard them make a single sound and they were … almost to nice.  
“Ahuhuhu, just came to see my pretty face again then? Or did you actually want to buy something?”  
The child pointed inside the glass case towards the doughnuts.  
“Coming right up deary. You know your little stunt with the robot has really boosted business for me. I guess that’s the second time you helped us spiders out with money…” You look around, “Ok since you have been such a help with us deary-” You feel sweat drip on your face, “I’ll give you this doughnut for...for…” You looked into the child’s eyes, you thought of potential profit loss,” fr-... 90% off.”  
Friskle looked at you weirdly.  
“Don’t give me that look you could pay full price!”  
They put some coins on the table. It wasn’t too expensive to start off with but you couldn’t live without making some profit off the goods.  
You hand them the doughnut and put the coins in the register.  
“Say, Friskle?”  
They looked up from their doughnut. They had some frosting on their face.  
“Who...was the girl singing last night?” You felt really awkward asking, “I’m asking for a friend.”  
A friend...really that is the most suspicious thing you can ask. But they are young maybe they won’t pick that up.  
Friskle nabs the post-it notes on the counter and starts writing something something down and then passes it to you.  
Shyren 221 Icewater Street, Single, Very shy, likes singing, has a sister <3  
“D-deary you must be mistaken, ahuhuhu… I didn’t mean it that way at all!”  
Frisk gives a...wink? The child’s eye are closed-ish usually so it’s- hard to explain, and gave a little finger gun-ish thing? I don’t know really, I’m not familiar with children. And then left the bakery, meeting up with a chubby skeleton.  
The child could see right through your attempt. What if someone else finds out? I can’t have people thinking I have weaknesses or emotions. Think of what that would do for business! People manipulating me instead of the other way around! But… Since you have the information, might as well… keep it. Right? Just in case.  
After a few hours it was finally to close up the shop. You lived just upstairs but...today you felt like taking a walk. It was getting to be more chillier outside so you found your coat and said goodbye to the other spider. You look at the note still on the counter. You hesitantly pick it up and put it in your pocket. You lock up the door and set off to your stroll.  
The monster part of town wasn’t exactly huge considering many people shared houses with relatives and some moved to other parts of the world or traveled. Plenty of the monsters however decided to stay near here though, it would be easier to find others and it helped that some of the more royal figures were around to make things seem more normal.  
You passed Grilby’s, what a cheesy name. Knowing him he’d probably have named because, those of flame are like phoenixes able to be reborn! Like my new dinner Grilby’s 2 the Rebirth! or something like that...if he talked more that is. Up next to my Bakery was the Temmie’s Pawn Shop. The Tems were bouncing and moving around wildly outside. Their shop didn’t seem to have a set schedule either it mostly opened and closed as it pleased.  
“Hoi! I’m Temmie!” One of the Tems yelled as I passed. You gave her a slight wave in return.  
The school was up past Main Street, some of the children were using the playground laughing and playing. The former king lived near so he was out pushing a child on the swing.  
You decided to take the curve towards the entertainment hall. Icewater and Main Street connected in loop together so it was easier for some to get to the shops. Three figures stood in front of the hall.  
“Good job today beauties! Our next show is sure to make 10x more people be stunned in amazement!”  
You could make all three out the robot, the ghost, and Shyren.  
“Now, Shyren. Remember. Confidence! You are better than you think you are. Knock ‘em dead darling, me and Blooky are heading home.” The robot continued as he started towards main.  
“Bye Shy, good job today.” Said the ghost quietly as he floated behind him.  
Shyren gave a small fin up as a way to say goodbye and started down Icewater.  
The robot and the ghost were coming close.  
“Muffet darling what are you doing here?” The robot said. A conversation seemed intolerable at the moment.  
“Oh, just taking a stroll through town. It gets stuffy in the bakery you know.”  
“Oh course beauty. By the way since you are here, you were a big hit at the performance. If you ever want to cater again feel free to ask.” He said, “Well we have to get going, been a long day you know!”  
“I will, bye.” I said awkwardly.  
I watched the two walk off before I continued down the street.  
What if I just walked up to her and said hello? What if I didn’t catch up to her fast enough and I followed her home? Would that be creepy? Similar thoughts plagued my mind. I’ve been like this, why did I want to talk to her, to know her, or be close to her? Why do I feel anxious?  
You realize you weren’t even walking anymore just standing in the middle of the street staring off down Icewater. By now Shyren was already at her house.  
Should I go and say hi? What if she’s tired? Would it be weird to just stop by someone who you’ve never talked to before’s house and say hi? This was weird… were these....feelings?!  
You decide to go ahead and say go to her house. You can just talk to her about the show or something...  
You get to 221, it’s fairly reminiscent to waterfall, with blue-ish stone and water plants draped along the sides. You’ve never been to waterfall, not too much business that you’ve found.  
You look at the door, it stared you down but you refused to be scared, Miss Muffet never gets scared. You knock on the door and it opened with an unexpected face looking at you.  
“Who are you?” It was like a million voices speaking at once, and I’m assuming that their body wasn’t fully their own either. Amalgam, I believe they’re called.  
I remembered the note, “You must be Shyren’s sister right? I am Muffet I worked at one of her shows and thought I’d say Hello. May I see her please, deary?”  
“Shyren doesn’t like talking to strangers.”  
“But I’m sure she remembers me deary? I’m not any stranger, ahuhuhu~” I tried to say sweetly.  
“No visitors please. Sis gets scared.” The door was slammed in my face. How rude!  
I knocked again no one will slam a door in my face.  
“...”  
The door opened more slowly, this time revealing a small fish.  
“...Hi…” She said softly only showing a bit of herself from behind the door.  
“Oh hello there, Shyren was it? I was in the neighborhood and decided to say hello. Is that ok?” You felt more nervous than usual, as in nervous at all really. “Um, may I come in deary?”  
She nodded her head slightly and opened the door enough to let me through. The interior of that house was similar to the outside, like a piece of waterfall on the surface.  
“Would you...would you like something to...drink?”  
“No thanks deary.” You say.  
You enter what seems to be her living room and sit down.  
“Your show the other day was, uh, spectacular deary, ahuhu?”  
“Thanks your treats were...nice.” She said with a smile. Her smile it was so...pretty. She was kind of hiding behind her hair and it almost made her cuter. You felt a blush creep up on you as you put a hand up upon your cheek.  
A silence grew and loomed in the room. You looked at the time.  
“Oh, it seems like it’s time that I left deary. Lots of spiders to look after you know.”  
“Ok….uh….see you later, If you have the time...I guess…” Shyren said.  
“Oh I should have some time off tomorrow, if you have time as well that is.”  
“There….should be time at...lunch. If you do want to visit...We get a long break.”  
“I might stop by deary. Thank you for having me. Ahuhuhu.” You left her house. You were suprised to be as shaken as you were you were usually more confident. Why was she different.  
Since you were on a walk and you probably had more time than you thought you continued the long way back. At the end of Icewater there is a huge house. It’s Friskle’s and their friends if you were right. The child seemed to know things maybe…  
You walk up towards the door to Friskle’s, there was a flower that greeted you.  
“What are you doing here?” It bared a creepy expression and a soulless voice.  
“You seem...familiar flower. What business does a flower have guarding a house?”  
“I was a...god of this world...but then...Frisk.” The flower softened at Frisk’s name.  
“Ahuhuhu~, a flower being god? I could cut you up now and you’d be defenceless. Just a stem with petals.”  
“Don’t worry there Ma’am just wait ‘til Frisk resets, then you’ll see!” The flower let out a terrible cackle and retreated into the ground. Before you raised a hand to knock at the door the flower returned to the surface.  
“I still can’t leave this spot in the yard, but just you wait.”  
You decide that it’ll be better to just ignore for the time being. You knock on the door . In response footsteps came towards the door.  
“HELLO THERE-...MISS MUFFET? WHY ARE YOU HERE?” It was the taller skeleton.  
“Hello may I speak with Friskle, I have some questions for them.”  
“ONE MOMENT THEN.” The door closed and you could hear yelling through the door.  
“FRISK MUFFET WOULD LIKE A WORD WITH YOU, SHE DOESN’T WANT TO KILL YOU DOES SHE?”  
Like I’d ever...again. The door reopened with the small child appearing.  
“Deary so nice to see you. I have some...things I’d like to ask. May I come in?”  
The child nodded firmly and opened the door so I could enter. They took my hand lowest to the ground and walked toward a large door and entered into their parlor.  
“NARGGG!” The fish woman was playing with a steering wheel controler with the small skeleton sitting down next to her. She was standing up putting all her energy and concentration on while the skeleton was barely paying attention.  
“hey there.” the skeleton said not looking up. The fish woman was too deep in concentration, if she put anymore into her turns she was going to fall over.  
The child sat down on the couch at the end opposite to them and patted the seat next to them. You sat down a bit reluctantly and they pulled out a writing board with crayons and paper. Friskle took the black one and wrote largely, “WHAT DID YOU WANT? :)”  
You felt a potential blush stalking you like a wild cat ready to pounce.  
“Friskle deary? Um, may we converse more privately? A-ahuhu...hu.” You felt so awkward you were going to a child for advice and you had to do it in front of their guardians.  
They gave you a confused look.  
“don’t worry we’ll be done in minute.”  
“Yeah I’ll be done once I win!!” Almost on cue a victory noise went off but it obviously wasn’t for her.  
“told you.” The skeleton.  
“NNNRGGG!” She threw the controller down and walked out of the room.  
“welp i’m off to grilby’s. tell tori i’ll be back for supper.” He said as he walked out the door.  
Frisk gave a thumbs up as he walked out too and then looked up at me.  
“Um, ok. So…*sigh* I- went to talk to Shyren today and… I felt really strange. I was nervous and I wasn’t sure what to say and when she smiled I felt my face get red... What’s wrong? I’m never like this! I guess I thought that you might know Friskle deary.”  
I’m so pathetic asking a child for advice! But… they just kicked their feet against the couch and started drawing something on the paper. You couldn’t see it because they were covering it with their hand. They finished and held it up.  
YOU LIKE HER!  
There were big pink hearts over it and the child looked at you a mischievous grin.  
“W-what? Deary you must be mistaken I don’t know what your trying to imply here… ahu?”  
Their grin almost got bigger and made a little heart with their hands. You could here the internal chanting of “Muffet’s got a chru~ush” in their head.  
“This-this is preposterous! I have to go home. I will see you again deary.” You storm out of the parlor mostly out of embarrassment. In the hallway as you were about to leave you heard talking from behind a door. You walk towards it and lean in to hear.  
“So everything ready for us to finally go?”  
“Yeah Undyne everything should be good.”  
“So it’s just going to be us two for a while.”  
“Uh-um if you have second thoughts then uh-”  
“No! I was just thinking about how much time I’m going to spend with my amazing girlfriend!”  
“Aw, t-thanks Undyne...I-uh love you.”  
“I love you too ya nerd!”  
You walk away from the door, you recognized the voices it was the fish girl and the former royal scientist. Girlfriend...love… normally such words wouldn’t strike you so deeply but- maybe Friskle had a point.  
Despite you hurried back to your shop, no matter what is was time to rest.  
You had returned and laid down upon your bed. You thought of how it was almost lonely here, sure there were plenty of spiders but, it felt like a different lonely. You rub at your face, this was too much.  
The next morning you wake up and get dressed as normal. Although unlike normal you decide not to open up. There were some protests from your kin but you are in charge and you make the decisions. Instead while you give everyone else the day off you decide to spend the day cooking. Sandwiches, cookies, doughnuts, cider, anything you could think of that would enhance a lunch. By around noon you had a small feast prepared. You took some extra plates and silverware along with a blanket and rushed off not answering a single question.  
“Huff, huff.” When you finally arrived at the hall you were short for breath.  
“May I *cough* see Ms. Shyren please? I heard she should be on break around now? Ahu-*cough*”  
“Are you sure you shouldn’t get a cough drop or some air in those lungs first?” The secretary said.  
“Quiet, is she available or no?”  
“Go on in.”  
You enter the auditorium where you can see three figures by the edge of the stage.  
“Shyren? Shyren I’m here!” You yell across the room. Your voice echos in the depths of the room and you feel slightly embarrassed for yelling do loud.  
“Oh my! Does Shyren have a date she didn’t tell us about?” You hear an obnoxious voice responds.  
You walk down the aisle towards the stage as a small figure came to greet you.  
Her hair hung down in front of her face. She was blushing as she came into view.  
“H-hello deary. I didn’t come at an awkward time, did I?”  
“N-no not at all…our break just started.”  
“Oh then I guess I timed this well… I brought lunch if you’d like.”  
“Oh? T-hanks… I wasn’t planning on eating...much.”  
“I may have went a little overboard ahuhu. Would you like to go outside, for a picnic that is?:  
“Uh sure... I’ll just ask Mettaton.”  
“You can go beauty we’ll wait!” Mettaton said before she could even turn around.  
“Bye Shyren.” Said a quieter voice as the robot enthusiastically waved goodbye.  
“L-let’s just go.” Shyren said moving past me.  
We set up on a grassy patch near the hall.  
“...You weren’t kidding when you said you went overboard.” She said eyeing all the food in my basket.  
“Oh I had a lot of leftovers and stuff, you know owning a bakery and such, ahuhuhu~” Which had some truth I did have plenty of foods not sold but the ones I had were all baked this morning.  
“...You look very nice today Shyren, very...cute.” You saying trying to break silence.  
“I... look like this...every day.”  
“Well deary then um, I wish I saw you everyday.” Oh no what did I just say. “I mean uh-” You couldn’t even think of a way to fix it. You looked over and she was blushing.  
“I mean, you have a very beautiful voice. I loved listening to your voice during your performance…”  
“Oh…….Thanks...you’re great at baking…”  
“Just what us spiders do, ahuhuhu”  
Another silence descended on us as we ate awkwardly avoiding eye contact. As we finished up she paused for a second.  
“Hey...Muffet?”  
“Huh?”  
“I...think you’re really pretty too.” She gave me a big smile while she awkwardly hid behind her hair.  
“You're too kind deary. Maybe we should hang out again.”  
“Yeah” Shyren said.  
After this Shyren started coming to the bakery often almost daily. She was very sweet. I came to most of her shows and was constantly encouraging her. Sometimes I even went over and had tea with her and Lemonbread, who mostly shared her sister’s nature.


	2. A Date?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED!! Thank you to everyone who read this and deepest apologies for anyone who waited for me to finish this. I hope you all enjoy ^8^

One day was a bit different though. I was working as normal, playing with some coins waiting for an order, it was the slow part of the day. The bell rang as normal as I looked up, I saw Shyren was here, which was strange because she had already been here once today, but also through the windows I could see her robot and ghost friends spying closely.  
“What brings you back here so soon deary?” I asked.  
“I uh…” She looked behind her almost like she wanted to dart out but the door was blocked.  
“M-Mettaton wanted me to a-ask you something…” She was almost shaking. I took off my apron and walked towards her.  
“Deary are you alright? I don’t bite, or at least I’d never bite you, ahuhu.”  
She grabbed my hand with her fins and took a deep breath.  
“Muffet, Will you go out with me.” She said quickly.  
I guess I was caught off guard, I mean, I had figured out that I liked her but, I guess you never think that they could like you back.  
“I’m sorry this was a mistake I’ll just go-”  
“Of course deary.”  
“H-huh?!”  
“How could I say no to someone as wonderful as you?”  
Shyren obviously didn’t think I liked her either she looked back at her friends who were celebrating.  
“T-tomorrow then? I’ll come tell you the details later.”  
“Yes.”  
“B-bye.” She looked around quickly confused as to where to go turned to me again and gave me a small kiss on the cheek and quickly ran out of the bakery.  
I have a date tomorrow…. I HAVE A DATE TOMORROW.  
You gently put one of your hands over where she had kissed you. It was nice…  
You snapped out of it you still had work to do but, throughout the day you couldn’t help but daze off a little and smile.  
After the work day was over you locked up the shop and went down market street. It was time to talk to Friskle again...and maybe someone else.  
You arrived at the large house, the flower was still there.  
“Back again?”  
“I don’t have time for talking to plants.” You say knocking on the door.  
It swung open almost hitting you.  
“Who’s there?!” It was the fish woman.  
“Muffet. Is Friskle home?”  
“Nah, they went to the movies. Bye.” She started to close the door.  
“Wait! Uh, there is something I’d like to ask you as well.”  
“Me? Why?!”  
“You see...may I come in first.”  
She allowed me inside and sat me down in the parlor. Her girlfriend was in there, they seem to have been watching a cartoon or something.  
“I’ll get you some tea.” She said walking into the kitchen.  
I sat down on the couch. The one near the tv had cushions and blankets in chaos, there was popcorn and everything scattered around what looked like a makeshift fort.  
“Hello there.” I said waving towards her girlfriend. She was that royal scientist I’ve heard. I don’t recall us actually talking before but I think I’ve ran into her before.  
“H-hi.” She was fairly nervous, I couldn’t tell if it was my presence or someone's presence at all considering she always seemed anxious.  
“I don’t recall actually meeting you properly deary. Muffet, pleased to meet you. Ahu~” Since hanging around Shyren and Frisk I had made a bit of a promise to myself to not be threatening to people until after you know them, except in some cases of course.  
“Alphys, uh, former s-scientist.”  
“I’ve heard ahu~”  
“Oh y-yeah…”  
“How has your day been, deary?” I said with a smile, it might take a bit to get tea ready so might as well become acquainted with.  
“Fine thanks...Yours?” She didn’t seem to be wanting to speak. I can’t say it’s without reason though, I had interrupted whatever they had been doing.  
“Ok, I got the tea.” Undyne said opening the door from the kitchen. She sat down the platter with the cups and sat down next to me with one of the most forced smiles I’ve ever seemed.  
“So what were you wanting to speak to me about?”  
I blew on the hot tea and took a sip. “Well, you see deary, I’ve been spending a lot of time with... someone. Someone very important to me. And...” You paused remembering earlier, she was so sweet you almost didn’t want to finish talking, only think of her smile, her voice, her shyness and her opening up, her everything…  
“And…?” Apparently I had paused to long.  
“And today she asked me out.” You always felt hesitant even saying that, even thinking it. You were still in a bit of disbelief that if you said it it felt like you were spreading lies.  
“Who?!”  
“Shyren.”  
“Really?! Shyren asked you out?”  
“Well I do think she may have been slightly influenced by an outside party.” And by slightly I mean he dragged her and trapped her in until she asked.  
“So do you think she doesn’t like you?”  
“No its just- I wanted to make sure that when we had our first date that it was perfect. How did your first date go?”  
“D-depends on what you’d count as date.” Alphys interjected from the other side of the room.  
“Heh, yeah we may have only just started going out. Like… a few weeks ago…”  
“Well how did you start then?”  
They both kind of looked at each other.  
“T-there was this thing with uh roleplaying-”  
“And Frisk,”  
“And a trash can”  
“With Papyrus”  
“I...see?” I honestly had no idea on what that was supposed to mean but I still needed advice.  
“Well, can you help me with some ideas at least?”  
“M-maybe give some gifts! That works in g-games at least…”  
“Yeah and take her to a place that’s important to you!!! Like, where you met!”  
“Hmm, that may help, thank you deary. That’s all I really needed, thank you for your help,.”  
“No problem! But could you at least tell us before you come next time?”  
“Yes, sorry this was a tad sudden. Farewell.”  
“Bye.” They said in mostly unison.  
You closed the door behind you and could hear their show starting to play, “Madoka… MADOKA!” a character yelled loudly.  
You exit the house

Hmm somewhere important... The only place that really came to mind was where you had your first picnic but that didn't seem important enough...what about a gift maybe? She loved little croissant sandwiches and cookies teal frosting and cider. One time she came over after you'd baked a batch and she had eaten so many when she smiled her teeth were blue! So those seem good...hmm...  
You let your thoughts wander as you went down the path back to the bakery. I guess she would be picking the location anyways so cookies, maybe flowers? I think she told me she like lilies. She's like those and you bet she'd look really pretty with one in her hair... You were getting off topic. Maybe...you were just stressing about this too much. You sigh as you reached your door and unlocked it letting yourself back in. Maybe just start with cookies, baking always helps right? The next morning you felt a tad drowsier than normal. You went to check to make sure the cookies from last night were still in one piece, which as expected they were. You assigned some spiders to guard the cookies as you went away for a bit.

You went outside and took a deep. It was a nice sunny day currently, although it was supposed to rain later. Either was fine truly you loved the atmosphere that came with the rain. You started down the street to a turtle's shop.  
"Wahaha! Well looky here I never thought you'd come here!" The shopkeeper, Gerson, said.  
The shop was lined with crystals and strange materials. If you were looking for a gift this was the best place to look.  
You cleared your throat, "Hello sir I was wondering if you had some flowers perhaps? More specifically lilies would be appreciated."  
"Hmm, Some flowers? Now I might have a few," he leaned over and squinted past you, "Looks like there are some over there." He said pointing towards a corner with some bucket and barrel with plats in them. You went over and searched through the containers. There were herbs, wildflowers, roses, and even a cactus in one. You made good use of your arms until you found one single lily.  
"How much would this be?" You asked.  
"Don't think I could charge you too much for such a small thing, wahaha! 7 g sound fine?"  
You nod and take it back to the shop and wait patiently and anxiously for Shyren to arrive.  
The bell rang, "H-hello?" she said.  
"Shyren, you're here!"  
"Sorry if I'm a little late..."  
"No, no! You are perfectly fine." You grab something from underneath the counter, "I got you this."

"Oh thank you..." She took it, smelled it and smiled, "Um shall we get going...I- guess..."  
"Of course deary, just let me grab something real quick." You run into the kitchen real quick and grab the cookies.  
"Ok, now I'm ready."  
Shyren nods and grabs one of your hands. As she leads you to where ever she has planned and as you pass people on the street you get a couple surprised looks and smirks from some of the more gossiping monsters.  
She took you up to the the entertainment hall. Near the entrance the robot was dressed in a fancy suit covered in sequins and the ghost was near by with a little top hat.  
"Welcome beauties, we have a special date planned for the two of you, so if you'll just follow me." I watched Shyren slightly cringe when he spoke, symptom of an overly supportive friend I suppose. I smiled to her to help assure her that it was fine and we followed the two into a heavily decorated room to the left of the lobby.   
We sat down across from each other with a large candle centerpiece decorated with extravagant flower winding up the base and around it. The tablecloth was lace with the robot face as the pattern.   
Mettaton came up with the a blank piece of paper that simply said "menu" on it in fancy and "read" off of it, "Today we have the choice of-" I didn't bother following up with what he was saying it was all a bunch of french words which you didn't care to remember.  
"-We'll-! We'll just take uh..." Shyren stop him mid-sentenced after he called off about 20 different items, "We'll take some sandwiches...n-nothing complicated please."  
Mettaton was suprised by her interruption, "Fine then. Any requests?" He seemed to lose a bit of spark of enthusiasm in his voice.  
"None." You said and waited for him for leave before speaking to Shyren, "This wasn't your idea at all was it?"  
She nodded, "I mean...asking you out was Mettaton's idea too..."  
"Did you not want to deary?"  
She shook her head, "I did want to ask you out...but...I didn't know if you liked me and-and how you'd respond and if you were busy and-"  
"Not like you? Why do you think I even talked to you in the first place? There was just something about that I wanted to know and be with...I'm rambling aren't I? ahuhuhu. But truly, Shyren I don't want you to worry what I think, it may not be entirely possible but you can always trust me." You said. Shyren blushed and hid her face a little.  
"I also didn't really want this big date...I just want something...simple."  
"Well I brought cookies if you'd like. We could just go outside and have a picnic, just like the first time. That is if you'd like."  
She nodded. I like picnics.  
Mettaton came in with a plate of assorted sandwiches. I took the plate from his hands and stood up, "I think these would taste better outdoors deary." You said cheerfully, "Do you have a spare blanket we could borrow?"  
Mettaton was slightly saddened by the turn of events but agreed anyways. The two of you spent the evening together eating, talking, laughing, singing. It was a great afternoon that started many more the two of you became a well-known couple, You'd cheer the loudest during Shyren's performances, Shyren would always come to the bakery and buy treats for the rest of the troupe and her sister. Some people had never seen Shyren so happy, she had a job she loved and a girlfriend that loved her. Some people even said she came out of her shell a bit more, although Shyren was still Shyren which was never going to change. Often she'd invite you over for lunch near the hall and you'd have you're picnics in the same spot as always.

Many years later even you made renovation to your shop adding a floor to your shop for more home like rooms. I mean how else would you fit a married couple a sister, an entire spider clan, and maybe one day (although not certain) children.   
The end


End file.
